


Школьные будни Всадников Апокалипсиса

by Stacy_Foster



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Gen, повседневность, школа
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:21:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25146886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stacy_Foster/pseuds/Stacy_Foster
Summary: Слишком много разных АУ по СПН имеется: от кофешопного дестиэля до винцестного офиса. Но мне было бы интересно глянуть на то, как четверо братьев уживаются в обычной, школьной АУ.Ничего сверхъестественного, просто повседневная жизнь.*Имена имеют значение.**Фамилия не-иронично означает "всадник".
Kudos: 1





	Школьные будни Всадников Апокалипсиса

Зен - самый старший из братьев. Слишком не похож на нормального старшеклассника, через чур педантичен и высокомерен. По-взрослому высокомерен. Свободная форма не имеет значения для брюнета со слишком острыми скулами: парень всегда одет в монохромные, черно-белые одежды, классические брюки и белые рубашки (в очень холодные дни его можно увидеть в черных свитерах и неизменных пальто). Даже злополучная трость, с которой ходит Зен по школьным коридорам, выглядит как аксессуар для поддержки формального образа, а не результат травмы берцовой кости. Стройный, бледнокожий Зен неизменно садится в кафетерии со своими родственниками: хоть брюнет и в выпуском классе, а уже завелась традиция, когда в их корпус пришел его младший брат. 

Махала - такой же странный. Дерганный, нервный, в отличии от старшего этот худощавый парниша все время перебирает пальцами пластиковые браслеты и наотрез отказывается вытаскивать учебники из шкафчика. Школьный рюкзак забит под завязку кучей-другой антибиотиков, после приема которых Махала все время пропадает в туалете на втором этаже (как-то один парень невовремя зашел, с тех пор Махала за спиной зовут только «булимиком»). В чем этот парень с седыми волосами хорош, так это в химии и биологии - на любой лабораторной к парте выстраивается очередь. Кажется, уже сейчас, в неполные семнадцать, сероволосому пророчат великое будущие во многих лабораториях, ориентированных на вирусы. Уж слишком школьник хорош в этом деле. Будто пародируя старшего, Махала носит серые костюмы и вяжет галстуки трясущимися пальцами, а в нагрудном кармане всегда комки из носовых платков от вечной аллергии. Галстуки Махала всегда сбиваются набекрень к ланчтайму. 

Савас - средний из братьев - всегда поправляет одежду родственника. Блондин ненавидит что-то несуразное в поле своего зрения. Джинсы и новомодные худи всегда сидят на нем чертовски идеально, а телефонная книга под завязку забита номерами популярных девчонок и парней не только школы, но и ближайших университетов. Золотые серьги, кольцо с рубином и даже цепочка на джинсах имеет ценность металла. Про таких говорят «пижон», а Савас прекрасно поддерживает образ, выстроенный вокруг себя. Правда, мало кто знает, что любое глобальное событие - вроде недавнего мочилова команды по регби с футболистами на поле, которое многим удалось заснять - дело рук платинового блондина с глумливой усмешкой. В чем Савас хорош - так это в манипуляциях и игре на слабостях окружающих. Пусть парень только подросток, а его тяге к роскоши и властности можно позавидовать. Но именно Савас, пока Зен забирает очередную пластину таблеток из рук Махала, подкладывает Унагу свою порцию картошки фри. 

Унаг - самый младший и самый отличимый. Нездорово-серый, со впалыми щеками и половину семестра неизменно проводящий в больничной палате с запретом на посещение. Как-то в раздевалки, в первую же неделю обучения в старшем корпусе, Унага хотели толкнуть, но стоило шатену снять футболку, как одноклассники отступили - кажется, местные дети только на уроках анатомии видели столько костей и сухожилий сквозь тонкую кожу. Унаг ничем не выделяется - лишь тем, что семье приходится тратить слишком много средств на его капельницы и питание через трубочку. Возможно, он мог бы завидовать своим братьям: их знаниям, имиджу или стремлениям. Но, кажется, шатен давно перестал ощущать что-то, кроме пустоты в черепе и брюшной полости. Удовлетворительно-средние баллы и любовь к видеоиграм не выделяют еще мальчишку из толпы, позволяя заводить знакомства и своеобразную, выгодную дружбу. Именно поэтому рыжая девочка, проходя мимо столика братьев, оставляет на краю чизбургер и пудинг, смущенно улыбаясь шатену, да тут же ускользая. 

\- Ох, у нашего мальчика появилась подружка, да? - неизменно говорит Савас, ухмыляясь, прежде чем уставится в свой телефон. Фраза не меняется изо дня в день, изредка заменяясь словом «дружок», когда свой обед отдает один из друзей Унага.  
\- Да ладно тебе, - Махала не раскручивает, а отрывает крышечку таблетницы. - Твоего обеда ему будет мало, пусть пожрет нахаляву.  
\- С формулировкой не согласен, но вынужден быть солидарен с ним, - тихо отзывается Зен, передавая Савасу сендвич, который блондин, не глядя, укладывает на поднос Унага.  
\- Эй, я хочу еще пудинг, - только и говорит младший, протягивая руку. Несколько упаковок его любимого десерта тут же оказываются на ладони. 

Старший похож на саму смерть - чернотой, равнодушием и обесцениванием всего живого.  
Средний напоминает чуму - его познания вирусов и ненависть к антибиотикам выглядят так негуманно.  
Младший просто воплощает войну - его тяга к богатству и ссорам действительно устрашает.  
Самый юный из братьев так подобен голоду - неутолимый аппетит, невозможность насытиться и бесконечные пустые калории, не дающие телу необходимых веществ. 

Дети семьи Фарис мирно продолжают обед, пока не прозвенит звонок и каждый из них не вернется к своим жизням, прежде чем встретится дома, далеко заполночь.


End file.
